Seasons Come and Gone: The Life of a Nord
by Blaze298
Summary: Orig'nar is growing old, but he wants his son to know the truth of what has happened to his mother. The story goes back to when Orig'nar first ended up in Skyrim and explains his journey of adventure, love, and loss. This story is sure to be something that is quite memorable.


**This is a fanfiction I tried to write when I first started off and it ended short because I wasn't pleased with what it was becoming and I hardly had any reviews. I've begun rewriting it and trying to change the flow of the story so please help support this rewrite. If you like this story let me know by reviewing it and following it. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Throwback to the Past**

The end is where we begin. I am now old and my bones ache as I sit here outside my home in the wilderness outside of Falkreath. The wind is blowing and the scent of wild game is in the air. Although I am old and rather frail now there was a time in my life in which I was the strongest Nord on the planet. I was Orig'nar, The Dragonborn, and I remember my first days of being in Skyrim. I hope to entertain you and let you see an insight into my very soul child.

**60 years earlier**

The cart was extremely bumpy as it rolled along the cobblestone road that had been worn down to bare earth once more. I was tied up, bound at the wrists tightly by rope, as were the other prisoners around me. The guards up front were exceptionally rude yelling derogatives and kicking us as they pleased. I would never have ended up tied up if it wasn't for them. They said the charges held against me was because I plotted against the Empire and planned on becoming Stormcloak scum. When the fact of the matter was that I had crossed the border into Skyrim on accident. The Imperials came and bound me up and threw me on the cart like I was manure.

Right before we were unloaded from the cart I learned that the rather rude and somewhat arrogant prisoner sitting across from me was none other than Ulfric Stormcloak, the main cause for the civil war that was raging throughout Skyrim. I had heard rumors that the civil war was gruesome and that each side hated each other, but it seemed like it was all just a story, but how that story had become real for me as I was thrust straight into it.

Once we were unloaded we were taken one by one to a stone slab and forced down onto our knees whilst we awaited our punishment, beheading. With the swing from a steel axe blood would spurt from the nub where our head used to be attached and our heads would tumble into a little basket. The guards all asked their superiors on what should become of me and without second thought they pointed to the slab and basket. I was pulled over to the slab where I was pushed down on my knees and felt the cold steel rest against my neck. I could smell the scent of blood and earth as the guard lifted the axe high into the air. I felt a mighty tremble which I thought might be the feeling of death's grip around me until I heard a roar that shook the very foundations of the earth.

Flying above us was a magnificent black dragon that glimmered in the sunlight as it breathed flames and smashed buildings. Everyone started scrambling this way and that as they tried to avoid falling debris and mini-fireballs. I ended up following an imperial soldier, the name of which escapes me at the moment. We ran into a watchtower and as we were going up the winding staircase the dragon plowed through a wall causing sections of the wall to collapse and blocks our passageway momentarily. As soon as the dragon pulled its massive head back we ran up the stairs and I searched a room for armor and weapons.

In my search I found a steel short sword and a set of steel arrows along with a bow. I also put on a full set of imperial armor that I had found and then followed the imperial through a door and down into the dungeons where people had obviously been trapped in cages. I say trapped because all that was left of them were just dry bones that were laying in piles. I searched their corpses, or what was left of them, for coins and anything that could be useful on future journeys.

We exited the dungeons and entered into a large cave that leads out into the wilderness of Skyrim. The cave was damp and cold, much colder than I expected or was used to as I had been a humble merchant in the Imperial City located in Cyrodiil for the past years. As we ventured in the cave, which had dim lighting, we encountered a sleeping cave bear. The imperial warned me not to attack the bear as cave bears are quite fearsome creatures, but I was a glutton for punishment and I withdrew my bow and notched an arrow.

With a calming breath I aimed directly for the bear's eye hoping to blind it thus giving me an advantage. Plus I wanted a little more excitement because seeing a dragon wasn't exciting enough. I released the arrow and heard it whistle through the air and sink with a juicy thud into the bear's eye socket. The bear awoken with a growl of anger and charged straight towards me. I switched quickly to my sword and swung at the bear slicing off one paw which sent blood flying through the air. The bear lost its balance as it lunged to take a hunk out of my side, but I was quicker. I took my sword and jammed it down the open maw of the bear's mouth. Blood began bubbling out of the bear's mouth and down its jaw matting its fur. I pulled my sword out of the bear's throat and washed it in a nearby stream that flowed through the cave.

The imperial soldier was standing amazed at what he had just seen and then showed me how to skin the beast for its hide and which parts would sell for decent coin at an alchemist shop or if I wanted to I could use them to make my own potions. He then led me to the mouth of the cave where it exited to the sun beginning to set.

As we emerged from the cave I heard the sound of wolves howling and realize that I had walked right into more trouble and more danger. Oh the joys of my youth!

**I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter that I worked so hard on. Please review and send me messages with ideas. I'm open to anything! Thanks!**


End file.
